


Force Swim Test

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Pinky and the Brain
Genre: Experiments, Force Swim Test, Procedure errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: Two new assistants decide to do the force swim test alone with no experience higher up supervision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Force Swim Test

**Author's Note:**

> Over two pages long this is the last fanfiction for the year 2020 being completed and published at 10:30 pm December 31 for me. I kinda went solo on this and didn’t have a plan lined out for this, so I’m hoping the plot isn’t rushed or anything. This is the first time in the long time I did something without a basic draft and outline.
> 
> As well this kinda goes with a AU I thought of were the assistants know about the two mice being intelligent, and telling new recruits, while not telling the head scientist or study leads. Although hopefully these story is still good without that context.

Brain shoves his head out of the bedding as he gazes above at the humans as they wander around the lab getting ready for the tests of the day. Pinky stretches as he takes steps outside of the bedding yawning wide as bedding stuck to his fur. The two start rearranging going around to get what they need before starting back to the bedding. As Pinky lays down whispering a narf, Brain watches the lab as they fill tubes with water chatting cheerfully to each other.

Brain rolls his eyes knowing exactly what test they were doing. The small mouse shivered remembering his time doing it before turning away to go back into the bedding to hide. As he hides beside Pinky he shifts to take in the others face fully. Pinky smiles at Brain as his tail flicks.

“It seems they are doing the forced swim project again, after the first time all that time ago.” Brain informs the other, who blinks before giving Brain a small smile as he curls up in their hiding place. Pinky pats Vrain on his head not caring as the smaller gives a huff at him.

“Don’t worry Brain, Point. I don’t think they will use the same mice twice for it.” Pinky exclaimed before curling his body up fully and putting his head on his shoulder like a cat. Brain watches the other silently as the light peaks through the bedding. Brain sighs as he shifts his eyes staying on his cage mate as his eyes start to close. As the little mouse starts to relax, he didn’t register as assistants start talking close to their cage.

“It would be easier if one of those two were used. They will be the best ones visible with the black dividers, and having nothing they are the best control subjects.” A really young male assignment says as he points behind him at the green cage a few feet away. The male assistant meanwhile was turning on a camera, and preparing four other mice. The other female assistant nods before giving a small smile as she walks over to Pinky and Brains cage, opening the small door.

The two mice screech as a hand wraps itself around Pinky pulling him out of the bedding. Brain leaps out of the bedding only to sit on top as the door of the cage is shut. Pinky having seen the experiment done before thrashes around trying to get out of the assistant’s hold. The tall mouse even tries biting the hand just before he is dropped down in the water.

Pinky gasps as he shakes the water off his head and instinctively starts moving around the tube. After what felt like an eternity Pinky shifts in the water until he was able to make himself float. As he floats his gaze drifts over to where Brain was to see the other watching where he sat in their bedding. Pinky ears twitch until they lower and he gives a small smile in Brian’s direction.

Pinky feels numb when the male assistant finally grabs Pinky out of the water and immediately places him back in his shared cage with Brain. Brain rushes towards his shaking friend, who tries to go into the bedding. Brain stops the other as Pinky starts to shake getting the whole cage wet. At this time one of the more experienced assistants came in to see what the others were doing, only to start screaming at them.

While the humans were yelling, Brain flinches at the water landing on him, but advances to his friend. Brain grabs Pinky’s tail and tries to whip the water off it as Pinky continues to shake until he falls down from being dizzy. When Brain grabs part of Pinky’s pelt it is still damp. Brain rushes away on all his paws as he swipes away their bedding and grabs a blank piece of paper. The small mouse drops it over the other waiting as the page darkens and weakens in strength. Once the page was completely wet Brain pulled it off Pinky and put the clump in the corner of their cage. Pinky gives a small smile as he sits up shivering. It was then that the two focus on the humans again.

“What are you two doing?! The tests were to be done later today, with supervision of experienced leads and assistants!” A woman with grey streaks in her hair yelled as she went over to the station, going through the camera to see what was wrong, only to freeze at the end of the video. The two young assistants shift before the experienced woman gives a growl before starting towards the two.

“Get those mice you sent back immediately, since you did the procedures wrong you could cost us millions, go get them now!” The woman yells at the two both new assistants scramble to do what she has said while muttering a sorry Ms. Daisy. When the man rushes over to get Pinky, Brain tries to hide the other but fails. The small mouse knew that he could help Pinky just as good at any of the assistants but he couldn’t get the other in the bedding since it would stick to his wet fur. The man goes to take Pinky hisses when Brain bites him hard as a reward for getting the other mouse. Instead of sitting where he was Brain rushes to the front to watch, tail twitching.

“Why is it so important to do it correctly, if I might ask?” The female assistant asks Daisy who collects the five mice in a towel, only to try drying them the best she could as all minus Pinky try to scurry away. Although the large mouse sneezes and shakes as the towel becomes damp and cold. Daisy carefully grabs the mice one by one starting with their tails before putting them in a small plastic bin with holes.

“It so happens that your control mouse is worth millions with how much time and resources used on him. He is also the only mouse that is housed with the other mouse from that experiment. He is quite intolerable with any other mouse.” Daisy hisses as she closes the lid to the small container and lifts up to observe the five inside it, before turning to the other two. The assistants shift on their feet as the experienced worker starts leaving with the mice, although stops briefly to look down at Brain and addresses the small mouse, “Don’t worry little fella your friend should be better by the morning. I’m going to watch these guys and make sure they don’t get any ill effects from being in water and drinched for that long.”

The assistant leaves with the container heading back to her designated station. She places the container down slightly and sits down in her creaking chair. Daisy opens a bag near her, pulling out a banana. She opens it only to break a few pieces off, before placing the pieces in the container by opening the lid slightly. Pinky was the first of the mice to grab a piece eating it quickly before grabbing another. This time the mouse steps away and decides to hold onto the piece wanting to give it to Brain.

Pinky sits down as the assistant from time to time takes the others out to check on them, as well as changing the bedding and items in the container. Eventually after a few hours she grabs Pinky and takes him out. The mouse curls up with the dark colored banana as she carefully puts him down on the desk. Pinky holds it to his chest as Daisy maneuvers his head so she can take in his face. 

The assistant does a health check on Pinky the best she could while he was keeping hold of the treat she gave him. Once satisfied Pinky was picked up carefully by his tail and placed back in the container. One of the other mice came over to check on Pinky, who says narf as he keeps the dark banana away from the other. Eventually the curious mouse deems that Pinky was fine before going elsewhere in the container.

Pinky goes to a corner and sits down looking outside of the container the best he could, as he hugged the piece of banana even tighter to his chest. The mouse didn’t move not even when he heard the humans talking, and eventually preparing to leave for the night. Finally as his eyes began to close a nock on the outside of the container jerked the mouse awake. Pinky rubs his eyes with his left hand before focusing and seeing a familiar figure on the other side. Brain meanwhile stepped on the contraption he made to open the container lid.

With a loud snap and hiss a hole was burned in the middle of the lid. Pinky smiles putting the black piece of banana on the end of his tail which he curls. The largest mouse then crouches and with all his might leaps upwards, only for his hands to get caught by Brain. After a lot of struggle on Brain’s end the smaller was able to help the larger up and out of the plastic cage.

“Oh thank you, Narf. The nice lady gave us treats and I decided to keep one for you, point!” Pinky tells Brain as he leans back to grab the piece in his tail only to flinch at a small wound he grabbed instead. Pinky rushes to the whole looking down to see one of the others with the decaying banana. After a few seconds go by Brain comes over to see as well flinching slightly at the sight of the so called treat.

“Thank you for the thoughts, Pinky. Although we have much bigger things to worry about.” Brain says as he backs away turning to jump off the container, Pinky scrambling to follow. Pinky holds his tail looking at the slight wound until he falls off the container landing on his face. Brain grabs his arm and pulls the larger mouse to his feet, before letting go of Pinky and continuing to walk.

“Like what Brain? Narf!” Pinky says as he pulls at his tail before finally letting it go and looking ahead of them to see that Brain was leading them back to the cage. Brain takes in Pinky before looking a head, as the bigger one tilts his head slightly. Brain’s ears twitch as he shifts his head glance at the other.

“Like a night off, we haven’t had one since last year. As well I don’t need a sleep deprived partner, who knows what would happen with that.” Brain hummus as he gives a sigh at the green cage right in front of them. He grabs the door and swings it open going in immediately. Pinky doesn’t hesitate and follows laughing as he jumps into their bedding, burrowing down into it as Brain watches him with a small smile. The small mouse closes the door and sites down near it watching the other. Pinky jumps out of the bedding and grabs Brain pulling the other in, before laying down in the bedding deciding to sleep with the smaller mouse nearby. Brain takes in Pinky before yawning curling up to sleep as well having been exhausted as well from this experience with the assistants.


End file.
